The moon knight
by fluffy-twinkle
Summary: my first fanfic minna-san , gazel(f) x burn, sakuma x kazemaru desamr,hiroto,midorikawa,gazel lives in a house . kazemaru(f) starts living with them .what will happen if gazel starts falling for her ex rival burn?:
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa~ minna-san , this is my very first story thought..i hope you like it . I did my best in writing it so , yoroshoko obegashmaas

…

Huff. ….Puff…huff…puff….huff…puff

Slowly breathing under his winter scarf. Nagumo Haruya walked across the rain covered streets

_Damn to this winter…_

He mumbled under his breath You wanna know what happened to our heroes know? Well , here it goes .

As everyone knows , after aliea gauken ended Hiroto , Gazel ,Midorikawa, Disarm moved to live with each other, while burn lived away from them.

Disarm has his own small Medical clinic , Gazel became a successful nurse , Midorikawa is still the same a baka boy who doesn't stay in the same work unless for five minutes and Hiroto is now a science teacher who teaches his students about space . everyone lived peacefully together until..

**York City Station for trains - the fourth class cabin**

" looks like a nice city to start a new adventure"

At house:

" MIDORIKAWAI‼‼‼‼‼!" an angry Desarm runs after the green haired boy wanting to kill him

" YOU IDIOT!WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Midorikawa gasped and ran faster

" wait a moment Saginuma-san , yesterday you said we didn't have much money to buy ice-cream so I had that genius idea in my mind so I didn't do something wrong " Saginuma death glared at him and kept running after him

" YOU ARE SO DEAD‼"Gazel and Hiroto ran to the two and tried hard to stop the fight

" what is going on?" Hiroto asked

" This baka published in the declaration says that we have a vacant room For those interested in. they can rent it for some little money ... So iam killing him‼" Gazel who hide Midorikawa behind her back answered

" I realy don't understand why you got that angry , at least Midori-chan thought of a way to make us earn some money to live " Midori stretched his tongue at Desarm

" OH YOU LITTLE" and their argument was cutten by the door bell ringing

Desarm went to open the door " iam coming iam coming" he said . and he saw a boy standing in front of him " what do you want?" the boy answered

"Honorable people say hello first and not what do you want?"

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! ARE YOU SAYING IAM NOT HONORABLE"

" I didn't mean that , I ment-"

"**what do you want**?"

"I'm here for the announcement .I heard that you want to rent a room in your home ... Is it the right adress or not?"

" now it is..come in"the boy entered the house and sat on the table along with Hiroto and Desarm "this house is really sweet.." he looked around him

_he thinks I will stay here forever…I will make you hate the moment that you came in .._Desarm thought then said

" listen , I have some rules here"

" ok what are they?" the boy cocked his head to the side

" first , you have only one room "

" ok , I don't need more " the boy smiled

""The rules in this house are .. girls invitations are forbidden .. drinking is forbidden ..smoking is prohibited ... neglect is forbidden ..Being lazy is prohibited .. Foul odors are prohibited .. Delayed is foreclosed , is that clear?"

Replies the young man, "What exactly do you think I am , Dear Sir ? a young stray" Gazel went close to the boy

" don't worry , he is just over protective " the boy toke off his glasses

"for these charming eyes ..i would do what that old man wants princess"

Desarm went mad " and one more thing…STAY AWAY FROM HER‼"

" sorry I wont stay away from her , cause I think I will be more close for her then you are " Desarm raised an eyebrow

" and how is that?" the boy toke of his hat and reviled long blue hair that flow on one eye

"cause iam a girl " Desarm fel on the floor and Hiroto opened mouth in shock

"you are a girl‼‼" Midorikawa said

"pretty much" the girl smiled

"sorry , I thought you were a boy" Desarm apologized

"No it is ok , as my mother always says we respect the elderly and the insane because they suffer a defect in their Brain " the girl said with a slight melody

" shut up! Get out of my house‼!" Desarm said

" no~ please let her stay..i finally will have someone to talk with " Gazel frowned

"ok…for gazel only.." the girl turned to gazel

"gazel..you have a pretty yet weird name " Gazel smiled

"thanks..what is your name?" the girl smiled

" kazemaru..kazemaru ichirouta " the brown eyes girl chuckled

"kazemaru…it is a cute name "

"thanks you…umm..can you show me my room?"

" yeah ok .come "

With that . Gazel and Kazemaru went to the empty room in the house

….

" ok , fuu-chan I would be glad to stay here with you " gazel smiled

" ok then ichirouta-chan"

" please call me ichi-chan . that is how my mom and friends call me "

" looks like your mother is a nice lady"

_She isn't nice at all _. kazemaru thought to her self

" neh, fuu-chan . tell me about yourself "

" umm..well I go to the hospital everyday and I have the Friday as a weekend . I –"kazemaru interrupted the ice teen

" not like that , that wasn't what I ment"kazemaru smirked

" is there anyone that you love?"gazel blushed

"a person that I love…." For some reason . a red tulip haired-amber eyed boy appeared in gazel's head._nagumo…_

"he he fuu-cha~n where did you went?"

"huh?...iam here with you "

"I don't know..i felt you were in another world"

"oh….ok , what about you,ichi-chan?"

"me?" kazemaru chuckled " I ran away from my house"

"what?!i mean why?"

" it is my grand pa…he wanted me to get married"

" oh that is so sweet..why did I you ran away then?

"if he wanted me to get married from the right person then it would've been ok but he wanted me to get married from …ah this is disgusting…he wanted me to marry my cousin "Endou Mamoru" "

" and what is wrong with that Endou?" gazel titled her head to the side

"just imagine , his nose is too long and there are a lot of holes in his face and he puts five Earrings in each Ear and one in his nose and je tell me he is more important and wealthier then me !he is just so******* and he smokes and has a tattoo on his arm in the form of a cockroach and he says "I am the leader of a gang cockroaches""‼‼! Kazemaru panted at the long sentence while gazel blinked

" why does he want to make you marry him if he was this…"gazel looked for a word to describe him but failed

" stinky?smelly?baka? ..to take revenge from my mom"kazemaru loked down " because my mom married my dad without him saying yes and she always yells at him saying I HATE YOU YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!"

" your story is weird" Gazel blinked

" baka grand pa…why didn't he just agreed for my marriage with sakuma and we will be done? "kazemaru frowned

" who is sakuma , ichi-chan?"gazel raised an eyebrow

" the boy that iam deeply in love with " she looked at the white haired girl with a smile . gazel blushed

" ichi-chan how can you say that this simply ?" kazemaru looked at her

"it is really simple .i –l-o-v-e-h-i-m . see?" she smiled

"ok..can you describe him for me?" gazel smiled

"ok..he has elbow length gray silky hair and those reddish-brown dazzling eyes and he is just so…a~h" kazemaru gave a long love sight looking from the window

"does he loves you like that too?"gazel asked

"yeah…I guess..however, who knows? Maybe me and you will have the same wedding day.." they both smiled at each other then ran down to have dinner

….

Hope you like it

Who is sakuma?

What did kazemaru meant by that her mother isn't sweet at all?

Who is that red head that suzuno was thinking about?

Read to find out


	2. meeting nagumo

Waaah! Two reviews in one day..arigatou~

Iam so happy‼ thank you

HoshiriMidorikawa-chan

Ala2-Kodry-chan

For your support.

….

Time passes by quickly , Everyone got used for kazemaru's being with them .Except for Desarm, who is still demanding the room renting money.

"Ichirouta ... Can you Tell me when are you ging to pay the rent for me, "said Desarm

Kazemaru replied, "How many times you asked me this question, Mr. stuufed?"

(A/N: ...Kazemaru's Glossary ::

Stuffed: meaning that he is a mass of meat and fat without a brain or mind)

"I do not know," he uttered as he looked at her with a mockery look

"I'll tell you , It's then fourteen million thirty hundred and eighty-nine thousand, five hundred and seventy sixth time " MIdorikawa chuckled as Hiroto almost Suffocate in his orange juice .

" I don't care , you didn't pay for your room since you come . and it is been one month already "Desarm crossed his arms

" I didn't find a job yet"

"I don't care" Desarm looked from the window

" listen old man , you don't allow me to watch t.v , go in the car , make food or talk with the boys , what do you want from me?" Kazemaru glared at him

"YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY!"gazel hit both of the teens with the pan she was holding and returned making dinner

"ou`ch" they both rubbed their head and sat on the couch .of course Kazemaru will sit next to Hiroto and Gazel because the other two hate her to death

"so~ Hiroto-kuun , Did you listen to the news?"Kazemrau smirked

" the tennis teacher is going to marry the science teacher" hiroto blinked

"really?" Kazemaru face palmed

"they were in love for two years now the wedding is tonight" Hiroto frowned

" didn't notice"Kazemaru smirked

"neh, what kind of girls is your type Midori?" midorikawa blushed lightly

" well…I don't care what does she look like or so….the important is that she is nice,sweet and lovely" Hiroto rolled his eyes

" you are my totally opposite ,Midorikawa" The green haired boy titled his head to the side

" My girl should be wild , dangerous , hot and beautiful " Desarm shacked his head

" my girl is tottaly different" the group looked at him

" my girl should be pretty…really pretty ..slim…cute..soft..long haired..and calm…smart..and-" Kazemaru laughed loud

"in your dreams!"Desarm glared at her

" and what is wrong with me, miss Ichirouta?" she smiled

" your girl should be blind so she can't see your face..havent you look in the mirror?" she laughed her head out along with everyone

" wha is YOUR type, Kazemaru?" the blue haired girl smiled in love

" I don't care about any boy other than Sakuma jirou " kazemaru blushed lightly

" Count Sakuma Jirou wouldn't take you as a wife he is so nice and cute and handsome and rich" Midorkawa laughed

"neeh,what about you Gazel?" kazemaru changed the subject

" I have no idea…" Gazel blushed lightly

"WHAT?!you have to choose at least one thing!" Kazemrau shouted ather friend

"Well then .HE must apply this poetry

Comes to me in the darkness of the night, taking me on a background of clouds

Fly faithful toward the stars ,Live in peace where the stars are enchanted

And over the moon I will walk towards him and towards my love for him ... And only then , I will complete the missing part of me

... that is it "

Everyone opened their eyes wind in shock

"wow..you are more romantic then I thought" Desarm grinned while GazeL crossed her arms

" I would NEVER talk to you in these things again " the ice teen ran away to her room

…

Gazel lied on her bed looking at the sealing having flash backs from aliea gauken time . they she stood up and walked to her desk and toke a nice frame that had a picture of a dark red haired boy with amber eyes " I would never see that backround of clouds with you and I would never have my heart back from you wouldn't I ?..nagumo."

" Gazel who is Nagumo?"Gazel gasped and fell on the floor

"I-I—I-Ichi-chan!" kazemaru smiled" is he the boys you love?"

"I-I…..yes…" Gazel looked away blushing

"hmm…tell me about him!"Kazemaru sat on Gazel's bed

" well..he is soooo hawt and handsom! He got white soft skin and red hair and dazzling amber eyes theat you can fall in love with him from the first sight and he is just so-" Gazel let out a love sights "so beautiful~"

"owwwww some one is in love~" Kazemaru chuckled while Gazel threw her pillow on her face" baka" she mumbled

"neh iam going for a night walk"Kazemrau smiled

"get back before dinner"Gazel nodded and ran away from the house

…

3 hours later:

Kazemrau was so worried at her friend so she put her skating shoe on and she start skating looking for her , but since it started raining she accidently went throw a lake of mud and threw some dirt over a boy standing under a tree

" hey yo! How do you dare to make my clothes dirty!" red head boy said

" what do you want?" Kazemaru looked at him with a board look

"hey your hair looks like a tulip!" she laughed

" oh **** you !" he punched her hard

" you …punched me?" he nodded with flames in eyes "gotta a problem with that?"

" oh ****you!no one hits me unless it was sofi!"

(A/N: ...Kazemaru's Glossary ::

Sofi: she is sakuma's little sister , she –unlike her brother- is much arrogance, dirty minded, evil, selfish and a bad mouth girl)

….

"you baka..iam killing you!" Kazemaru left her hand to punch the boy in front of her then she saw a shadow on the floor .

"fuusuke!" she ran to the girl falling on the floor. The boy wind his eyes and stood still in shock hearing the name

"fuu….suke?"he ran after Kazemaru and sat down putting the ice girl in his lap

" she has a fever! We need to go to the hospital now!" the blue haired girl blinked

"do you know her?" nagumo looked at her then toke off his jacket and covered the girl

"more than anyone does" he piched her up and start walking

_Could it be that he is…._kazemaru grinned in happiness

….

Well that is it for this chapter

Hope you like it


	3. The plan

**Sniff***sniff* 9 reviews….for the first story…ARIGATOU MINNA~

Yokata nyan~..i thought you wouldn't like it..arigaou gozaymas

Hibisha-chan

Haifusitis V-chan

Ala2-kordy-chan

Sweet-childish-angel also known as my beloved cousin sugar-chan

Mi-chan story's –chan

Hoshiri midorikawa-chan

Owh and for haifus it is V-chan's question . well , I ment that nagumo-kun picked her up and

Let me uplod the new chapter now..now..where were we..oh!i remembered

….

**At the hospital:**

"WHAT?!" the angry Kazemaru slapped the table in the doctor's face

" you heard me. If you didn't pay , we wont take care of her..now leave the hospital if you don't have money! "the doctor replayed and looks at the papers in his hands

" oh you little Carrot ... Pepper. Onions! .. GUM ... Cockroach .. Beetle!"

(a/n:…Kazemaru's Glossary:

Instead of bad words , kazemaru says names of things,animels,food that she doesn't like )

Nagumo was mad, he wanted to punch the doctor but Kazemaru was faster

"do you know the with crappy? " she said

(a/n: :…Kazemaru's Glossary:

Crappy: she is an old fairy tale witch , if you beated up a monster that crappy chooses she gives you a wish but if not..she will kill everyone around her)

" yeah , who doesn't?" the doctor raised an eyebrow

" iam her!" Kazemaru glared at him " trees gather up and spirit of dead people..let the shadows of the dark crashed this hospital and-"

"no no please! I would give her the right medicine we will save your friend but please don't!" the doctor begged and pulled gazel to the emergency room

"wow..you really are crappy?"nagumo stared at her

"no, but I didn't thought that a 40 years old doctor would believe me"they both laughed

"neh can you do me a favor? Stay with gazel for a while I'll be right back"

"ok"nagumo frowned

…

Nagumo held Gazel's hand and kissed it " I can't believe I saw you again….suzuno…I really missed you…."that is when Kazemaru went it

"what are you doing holding my friend's hand?" Nagumo fast let go of her hand and looked at her

" I thought she might be cold.." Kazemaru smirked

" you are Nagumo aren't you?" Nagumo blinked

"how do you know my name?" she smiled

" you are the one who Gazel loves"she smiled

"no~ iam the one who Gazel hates"he crossed his arms

" no~ you are the one who Gazel loves"

"no~ iam the one who Gazel hates"

" no~ you are the one who Gazel loves"

"no~ iam the one who Gazel hates"

" no~ you are the one who Gazel loves"

"no~ iam the one who Gazel hates"

" no~ you are the one who Gazel loves"

"no~ iam the one who Gazel hates"

" no~ you are the one who Gazel loves"

"no~ iam the one who Gazel hates"

" no~ you are the one who Gazel loves"

"no~ iam the one who Gazel hates"

" no~ you are the one who Gazel loves"

"no~ iam the one who Gazel hates"

" no~ you are the one who Gazel loves"

"no~ iam the one who Gazel hates"

" no~ you are the one who Gazel loves"

"no~ iam the one who Gazel hates"Kazemrau went angry and hit him on the head

" idiot! If she hated you why would she tell me she loved you?" Nagumo blushed lightly

"because I am her rival"Kazemaru sighted

" don't you know what rival means?" Nagumo raised an eyebrow

" your enemy?" Kazemaru shock her head

" if so , then why don't we call it "enemy"?" Nagumo blinked

" it Is because "rival" is the one who makes you get out your best and show it to the world. A rival is the one who makes you try your best " Nagumo looked at suzuno

"my…rival….." Kazemaru smiled

"how about I help you to win her heart?"Nagumo blushed

"you can?" she smiled

"just leave it to me"

…..

After making a plan with Nagumo both Kazemaru and Gazel went back home and there , then there was this small family .a man with his daughter and his small maid standing .the man wanted to mary Gazel since a long time and now Gazel was afraid cause Desam said that if the man will come back he would say yes and Gazel will marry the man . but when they arrived Kazemaru told the boys that Gazel fell in love with someone

"K-KAZEMARU‼"Gazel blushed

" oi oi‼ wait a moment? Why would you fall in love with who ever he was and not with me?"the man crossed his arms .Kazemaru jumped in his face

"I'll tell you .. handsome. Cute .. catchy .. poet .. hot… quiet .. romantic .. fine .. thin .. .. .. sensor and stylish he did not wear the same clothes every day, as you do! every part of his body speaks one thing… .. I love you Gazel and pay my life for your convenience and happiness ... but you are old and ugly and stupid cow and pepper and a goat and a sheep .. and .. a gum and a carrot and also what you will find in your mind this only one word .. money .. money .. money .. I love money~ piles of money .. this is life just money money money .. so that when you asked for her hand you did not say it like Romeo Juliet or like any lover to lover, you told her I'll give you and I will buy you what you want and as if you buy merchandise and not get married .. as well as you're not ashamed of yourself you want to marry a young girl and you're in like her grandfather?" the man got mad and wanted to punch her but she punched him hard sending him flying in the air

" no one punches me unless it was sofi‼!" so his little pink haired girl got mad .she wanted to slap Kazemaru but instead Kazemaru send her like her father

" AND YOU TOO PINK HORN ENSECT!" the boys laughed .while Desarm blinked his eyes

" if I knew you were this powerful I would never asked you for money …" the boys laughed again for his comment

…

Three days later , the day of the plan

"now listen to me , red tulip "Kazemaru clapped one time and a book appeared in her hand

"first, wow !how did you do that? And second , don't call my red tulip!" nagumo frowned and stared at the book

' plan 55678 in the book " moon knight" always works" naumo blinked

" I rent a big man which is going to go flirt with Gazel and you are going to save her and then baaaaaam!she starts falling for you!"nagumo hitted his head with the tree

" you sure this is going to work?" she hitted him in the head

" it worked 999999 times before and this will be the 1000000"

…

Hope you like it ! please review again and thx a lot!


	4. oooooh what a bad luck boy am i!

Waaaaaaaaaaaah lots of reviews! Thanks minna~ iam so proud!

Thanks

Haifus it is V-chan

Hibisha-chan

Ala2-kordy-chan

Silvershadowninjia-chan

Here we go!

…..

Gazel stood with her arms crossed over her chest " where on earth is that Kazemaru? It is her third time going to the bathroom already!"

*flash back*

"hey sunshine" a big , strong looking man walked to Gazel and held her wrist

"let me go!"she said as she struggled to get away from his grip

"owh come on , you seem lonely~ did you boyfriend dumped you?"Gazel tried pushing him away

" .GO!"she said but he only went closer and closer

"Gazel‼" a red head also known as Nagumo Haruya yelled and ran to help her but looks like he was to late. An old women ran and kicked the boy causing him to fall

"you ******************** ‼! I raised you well and thought you how to fight only to protect these beautiful girls, not to hurt them!" she kept kicking him and by her words they all knew she was his mother..

"IDIOT‼"Kazemaru punched the red head in his face

"o-oi!"he rubbed his red cheek " it wasn't my fault you know!" she only let a small "tsch" and hit his head again

"idiot…."she opened her book again"hm..maybe plan 556687 will help you.." nagumo raised an eyebrow

" 556687?what if it didn't work like this one" she glared at him .

"then you will be an idiot.." "hey‼!"

…

"hey Gazel sorry for being late" Kazemaru hugged her friend for a second

"that is ok ..you wouldn't believe what just happened to me" Gazel chuckled while Kazemaru frowned but suddenly slowly pushed her on the street as a truck was coming

"Fuusuke!"Nagumo yelled and ran to save her but for his bad truck driver stopped his car and ran to the girl

"are you ok?" he sounded worried

"h-hai.."she bowed and walked to Kazemaru

"the weirds thing happen to me today!" she explained as Kazemaru looked angry as hell

"YEAH YEAH….go to the house before me I'll be there after you"Gazel sighted not understanding her friend's actions

"yaeh sure.." she walked home alone as she looked at the cloudy with nagumo..

"BAKA!"kazemaru slapped the boy

"oooooooi!nanda?"he rubbed his cheek

"this plan worked one million time along with the one from before..WHY ISNT IT WORKING WITH YOU?!" nagumo sighted

"maybe we are just..not meant to be"he walked away bangs covering face

"do you….love her?"kazemaru looked at him

"..id doesn't matter an-""DO YOU LOVE HER?"Nagumo blinked and after some time he whispered

"haii…"she smiled "then go after her" he looked at her with watery eyes

"AND HOW ON EARTH SHOULD I DO THAT?GOT TO HER AND SAY "oh hey gazel, do you remember me?iam the boy who you hated in your whole life and the one you loved making you sound like an idiot in front of everyone. I love you , would you be my girlfriend?"nagumo sounded angry and hurt

"would that work?"nagumo asked again pain filling him

"no…nut how about….oh what kind of baka am i?"she hit her forehead

"huh?"nagumo raised an eyebrow

"I totally forgot that you hate each other!"he face palmed "in these times the only thing we can do is…well lets ask sofi for help" she opened her phone

"sofi?"nagumo asked" my worst enemy/best firend/sister-in-low soon"he sweat dropped

*phone call*

"hey sofi!"

"ichirouta! Where are you you baka stuffed cow,gota,gum, onion,yougert-"

"yeah yeah I get it already, iam in a secret mison..how ever,sofi I need your help to get two lovers back together"

"owh , wait..since when you ask me for help? YOUA RE THE LOVE GENIUS GIRL!"

" I know I know thank you thank you…BUT I USED LAN NUMBER 55678 AND PLAN NUMBER 556687 AND IT DIDN'T HELP‼"

" WHAT?!...oh well..there is always plan number 556680 "

" a romantic dinner and a dance under the moon light?"

"yeah it always helps"

"he hehe..i forgot to tell you , they totally hate each other to death since childhood "Kazemaru laughed nervously

"NANI?!HOW ON EARTH DO YOU WANT TO GET TWO PEOPLE HATE EACH OTHER TO BE LOVERS?DONT CALL ME AGAIN!"

Beep beep beep

*end of phone call*

"baka stuffed pony.." kazemaru sighted

"so?"nagumo looked at her hopefully

"umm…..she said it is impossibal" nagumo fell on the floor anime way

"but wait! I can figure out something…I know exactly what to do now! The moon knight chapter is the best!"nagumo frowned

"the moon knight…do you know him?"

(kazemaru's glossary:

Moon knight: he Is one of the outlaws men in France ,he is the savior and champion for all the girls but he just hates men .he do whatever he wants and he has a tongue in courting girls in a way that cant be described to the extent that all girls of the world admirers him and they usulay put his picture in their rooms such as representatives of cinema .however, no one knew who this "moon knight "is because he covers his face with a mask so he does not show it, but his eyes can be seen .and how the police wish to arrested him .. and every girl wish for him to give her a red rose with one of his romantic quotes"

"don't talk abouth that moon knight.." kazemaru said

"oh a forgot you are girl...you love him too huh?"kazemaru chuckled

_I am the moon knight you idiot…_"yeah pretty much"she said

"how ever,thisi is the new paln"nagumo frowned again

"oh don't worry this time it will work…"she kept looking in her book "no no no and no"she looked at each plane available in the pages

"ok….come , I need to find some red blood colored rose.."

….

Later:

When gazel finished taking a worm bath , she found a message and a red rose at her desk"huh?"she said she walked to it

The message said:

A deer that a saw lost in the way

I asked her for the road of safety but she couldn't stay

Leaving flower petals in my heart , she went away

I asked :who is she?

The angel of cuteness that is what they said..

and I wasn't able to sleep from that day

day dreaming of our next meeting ..for that precious day

love

who doesn't sleep the nights waiting for you

gazel blushed dark and hugged the message spinning around couple of times

"owh my god…it is so romantic"she said

" I wonder who send it.."Kazemrau giggled from behind the window along with nagumo

"I told you it is going to work!"


End file.
